


She's Mine

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Spoilers, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: He had seen you before you had seen him. Since then he has wanted to be part of your life. When he finally got you under the same roof he began to feel a possessiveness he had never felt before.





	She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I had only read 4 chats of the new content and just had to write a small something ^^

              It had started months ago when I first saw her. Her current boyfriend, lover, or whatever the fuck you want to call him, had just broken up with her. I remember smiling to myself as she began to cry. It was a lovely sound. My smiled faded however, when she lifted her head up and squared her shoulders. She glared at the man’s back and yelled out a string of curses in his direction.

               The people within earshot looked at her in horror. I, on the other hand, began to laugh quietly to myself. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, turned away from the man before he could say anything more to her, and walked off with her head held high.

               I had found my curiosity piqued and opened up the laptop on the table in front of me and quickly pinpointed her phone’s identification. It was all I needed to begin investigating her. Though, the more I knew about her the more interested I had become. 

              It was only a few hours ago we had met face to face, she seemed skeptical but had an underlining interest. I couldn’t take my eyes off her and had to force myself to turn around and lead her to the room she would be staying in. Her movements, her voice, everything began stirring feelings deep inside my heart. I had quickly glanced around the room, suddenly fretting that she would hate the décor I had chosen.

               When she had told me that she wanted to pursue me first I was greatly surprised. My eyes narrowed slightly but she didn’t seem to be joking. I feigned a laugh and explained I was the creator and not one of the one’s to be pursued but inside I was thrilled.

               The moment I closed the door I wanted to call her. I wanted to keep her to myself. Just go find someone else to be the pawn so she could just be mine. I waited a few hours, allowing her to be part of a few chat rooms before I couldn’t take it and inserted myself into her chat and then calling her when that narcissistic albino left the chat room.

               Her voice relaxed me and I had closed my eyes as I talked to her. I wanted her to stay here, with me. She asked me what my type of woman was, even said that she’d stay with me. I wanted desperately to believe her. I ended the call with her and stared at the screen as her picture faded. Once the screen turned to black I squeezed my hand around my phone and slammed it onto the table. 

              Yes, I lied to her saying it was a game. Yes, she was just a pawn. Yes, I wasn’t supposed to feel anything towards her. Yes, she was supposed to talk with everyone in RFA and get close to them. And yet….I wanted her all to myself, I didn’t want to share her with anyone.

               “Tsk. Fuck.” I sighed as I picked my phone back up and looked at the now shattered screen. I tossed my phone to the side and spun my chair around to face the computer monitors. My fingers expertly fell against the keys as typed in the code for her files.

               I looked at her photo as it stared back at me from the monitor.  _She’s mine._  I stood up with such force that my chair rolled a considerable distance away from me. I changed into my formal outfit and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat. If I was to keep her I had to keep her sustained.

               I wheeled the cart of food to her room and stood up straight as I knocked on the door. I heard my heartbeat thunder in my ears as I waited for her to answer. My brow furrowed as an answer never came. Clenching my fist I knocked on the door again, even harder than before. My foot began to tap against the floor as I continued to wait for her answer.

               My anxiousness was quickly being taken over by anger. She  _just_  told me that she wouldn’t leave. I opened and closed my hands slowly and took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, expecting the room to be empty.

               I blinked rapidly as I saw her there in the middle of the room. She had earphones in and was dancing to something. My eyes trailed over her body as she danced without a care in the world. I swallowed hard as she dipped down and slowly straightened back up.

                _She’s very….flexible._ I crossed my arms and leaned my shoulder against the door frame as she danced. Her movements were fluid and, honestly rather seductive. She turned around and froze, her face instantly reddening with embarrassment.

               “Ray, what are you doing?”

               “Apologies. I knocked twice and you didn’t answer. I became worried and opened the door to check on you.” I cleared my throat and pulled the tray into the room. “I have brought you food.”

               She walked over towards me and my eyes fell to her hips, watching as they swayed back and forth naturally with each step. It took everything in me to not close the door, lock it, and throw her onto the bed and fuck her senseless.

               “Enjoy.” I told her as I turned to leave.

               “Ray?”

               Her voice was soft as she called out the alias I had given myself. “Yes?” I asked turned back towards her.

               “Will you eat with me?”

               I tilted my head as smirked at her. “I am sorry but I have developing I need to do.”

               “But you need to eat too!” She shouted and took a step towards me.

               My eyes widened as I looked at her. She looked like a little puppy that was watching her master walk out the door. My smile widened as I reached out and pat her head softly. “How can I deny such enthusiasm? All right, I’ll eat with you.”

               She smiled brightly as she began to put the food on the table in the room. Without turning my back I closed the door and leaned back against it. A smile of my own played at my lips as I watched her intently.  _She’s mine, and no one will change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much lovelies for being patient with me!! It has been a while since I have written anything, I know! T^T. I've been crafting little amigurumi and baby lovies to send to my mom for the craft fair that she is in. It may not be much but it's a change for a bit of extra income. I have about a month left and then I can start writing again like before! Thank you so much for being patient! Love you all!!! <3 <3


End file.
